Yuri
Epsilon Army * PsiCorps Soviet Union (formerly) * Russia (formerly) |friends = * Libra * Yuri's Proselyte * Rashidi (formerly) * Alexander Romanov (formerly) |status = Alive |role = * Leader of the Epsilon Army * Adviser of Premier Alexander Romanov (formerly) |appearance = * Act One ** Golden Gate (heard only) * Act Two ** The Conqueror, Unthinkable (as an allied unit) ** Stormbringer (as an enemy unit) |actor = * Udo Kier (vanilla Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge, Mental Omega Act Two) * Jake "The Voice" Parr (Mental Omega Act One) }} Yuri is the enigmatic and cunning leader of PsiCorps, and later his own military forces, the Epsilon Army. Apart from being the mastermind behind the success of the development behind psychic technology, Yuri himself also demonstrated the ability to erase memoriesThink Different briefing. and possibly foresight to the future, though the latter trait is unreliable at timesSingularity briefing.. History Aside from the fact that Yuri is a remnant of Stalin's psychic legacy, Yuri's past prior to the Third World War remains a mystery. What is known however, is that he is responsible for the further development of psychic technology, even before Romanov waged war on the Allies. This led to the creation of PsiCorps Troopers, men able to bend the minds of their enemies. These troopers would soon become pivotal for many of PsiCorps' endeavors to weaken the Allies during the Third World War. Later on, Yuri invented and deployed Psychic Beacons and Psychic Amplifiers, insidious devices that enslave entire populations to serve the Soviets. Pre-Third World War Several years prior to the Third World War, when Russia was still occupied by the Allied Nations, Yuri began operations to undermine the occupation by commanding his psychic troops to smuggle additional hardware aboard the first Russian TV satellite launched into space by the occupiers. This operation is successful, straining relations between the Russian people and the Allied occupiers that forced the Allies to eventually pull out from Russia. As the Allies withdraw from East Ukraine, Yuri's PsiCorps Troopers are sighted during Boris and Morales' covert operation to retrieve the bodies of the cyborgs Volkov and Chitzkoi. However, the PsiCorps Troopers were not there to help Boris and Morales, but ultimately they were able to make it back safely with Volkov and Chitzkoi. Third World War As the Allies are not aware of the existence of psychic technology during the Russian invasion of the United States, they are initially unable to explain the sudden destruction of their Peacekeeper silos and the defection of their own citizens to join the Red Army, which Yuri exploits to the fullest. At the same time, Yuri continues his plan to betray the Soviets by poisoning the hero Boris just before the invasion of New York City. Thanks to his mind control technology and alliance with Rashidi and the Scorpion Cell, his plans often remain untraceable, enabling him to procure technology and weaponry throughout the war without arousing suspicion. However, as the Third World War progresses, the Premier grows weary and suspicious of the PsiCorps' failures and hidden agendas. He is finally forced to flee along with the rest of PsiCorps after their failure of securing the last Topol-M platforms carrying deadly MIDAS warheads. Now independent, Yuri sets out to cause havoc within the Korean border and later acquire Soviet rocket tech for his own to complete his final preparations for his grand scheme. Though his army's secrecy is breached after the latter event, this no longer matters in the eyes of Yuri, as he declares to his minions the founding of the Epsilon Army. Mental Omega War After 2 years of hiding (all the while taking over Antarctica and even the Moon to construct a base of operations), Yuri declares open war on the Soviets, who were victorious during the Third World War. In a swift stroke, his forces are able to conquer the very heart of Russia and the Soviet States of America, killing Romanov in the process. The Epsilon Era has finally begun. Realizing that the Allies are still a major threat to the Epsilon Army, Yuri devises a plan to breach through the London Fortress and destroy them once and for all. However, he does not anticipate the deployment of the Allies' new superweapon, the Paradox Engine, that is capable of stopping time itself. As a result, Yuri is forced to bring forth his own ace card to the fray, in the form of Libra. Another side effect of the device's deployment is the sudden betrayal of Rashidi and the Scorpion Cell, much to Yuri's dismay. He is forced to eliminate them to put an end to this internal conflict. As the Allied forces close in deeper towards the Epsilon Headquarters stationed in Antarctica, Yuri evacuated to Moscow to divert the Soviets' attention to the happenings in Antarctica through the captured old Chronosphere while finishing his "incomplete hybrid technology" beforehand. Appearances Act Two * In The Conqueror, after Alexander Romanov is killed, Yuri will arrive on the grounds of the Kremlin via Driller, establishes a Psychic Beacon to bring the Russian capital under his control, then enters the Kremlin and invites the Proselyte into his new office. * In Stormbringer, after the destruction of the mind controlled Russian base, a disappointed Yuri personally comes to the battlefield and dismantles the Psychic Beacon controlling them, causing the disoriented Russians to charge at the Allies to their deaths. * At the beginning of Unthinkable, Yuri enters the old Chronosphere on the Epsilon base with four Technicians. Challenges * Yuri rarely appears in the Purgatory Challenge. He is a threat to the challengers as he is able to mind-control an unlimited number of units and buildings permanently. Similar to Libra, he has a permanent defense boost. Gallery Yuri Prime The Conqueror.png|Yuri's first in-game appearance in The Conqueror. MO3_Stormbringer_Yuri.png|Yuri appears in Stormbringer, along with a Psychic Beacon. YuriPrimePurgatory.png|Yuri appearing in the Purgatory Challenge. YURIHIMSELF.png|Yuri himself, along with Rashidi and the Space Commando. References zh:尤里 Category:Characters Category:Epsilon Army Category:Hero Category:Infantry Category:Campaign Units Category:PsiCorps Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia Category:Disguise Detector Category:Mind Control Category:Self Healing